


love like this.

by lushwang (theangryblob)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang
Summary: "who will come into my kitchen and be hungry for me?"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this god awful tiktok and i had to do something about it:
> 
> https://twitter.com/voboloops/status/1279768285630926848
> 
> inspired by that one jenny slate quote.

“you’re cold.”

jihoon cups his cheeks, pats him with the front and back of his hands like seungkwan’s temperature is going to change with the passing seconds. it doesn’t, and he shrugs off his coat, hangs it up with his scarf and gloves. jihoon leaves him to it, pads barefoot to the kitchen, knows seungkwan will follow him and the smell of food.

“what have you been up to all day?” 

it’s an effort to speak, but the sight of jihoon gives him the strength to step forward, one foot in front of the other till he can wrap his arms around jihoon and hook his chin over his shoulder. smell his cologne. smell the food he’s heating up. being here always makes him hungry, even when he aches for something else. brings him back to his base instincts: jihoon waiting for him, head turned over his shoulder, watching seungkwan come into his home, hungry for him. 

“same old, same old. i finished four songs today.” jihoon reaches back, touches seungkwan’s cheek, stirring the pot with his other hand absently. jjigae from the restaurant across the block. his mouth is watering just looking at it. 

“that’s an unlucky number. sure we can’t make it five?”

Jihoon laughs, loud and sharp. “they’re old projects. besides, i won’t sleep for awhile, so. we’ll be fine in the luck department, i think. besides, i’m lucky enough for the both of us, right?”

seungkwan scoffs in reply, and jihoon just sighs, shuts off the stove so they can eat, squished together at the tiny folding table in their kitchen, feet brushing as they eat. the steam feels like rejuvenation, melts all the worry from his face over bowls of stew and white rice, makes him feel new. jihoon always makes sure he eats good, keeps his cheeks round and his stomach full. 

careless otherwise, but when he crawls into bed hours later, he has the decency to look embarrassed when he accidentally wakes up seungkwan. 

“sorry.”

seungkwan smacks his lips together, squints in the dark. jihoon hushes him, touches his shoulders before he crawls on top of him, warm hands and warm heart, folds their bodies together under the blankets. jihoon’s nose against his neck, his breath, hands over his skin, his hair, nails combing through his scalp. 

he closes his eyes. feels like he’s being rocked in a cradle. sleeps like a baby, safe, sated. 

**Author's Note:**

> something something love is hunger love is a warm stomach love is the way my mouth longs for you
> 
> is this an au? you decide


End file.
